Two Souls, Two Hearts
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Atem is ready to depart for the afterlife but first, he and Yugi have something to tell each other. Atem/Yugi. COMPLETE.


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This takes place after the Ceremonial Duel in the final episode of the series. There is a companion piece to this called** _ **A Newfound Friend?**_

Yugi fell to his knees as Atem's lifepoints hit zero. He had won the Ceremonial Duel, but that meant that he would lose Atem, the spirit who had been his guide, then his friend, and finally his love- only he didn't know that Yugi loved him. He saw Atem's feet approach through his tear-filled eyes before feeling himself being pulled to his feet and his head being tilted up to look into the pharaoh's own purple eyes; so like his own and yet so different. He saw Atem speaking, heard some of the words, but his pounding heart blocked out everything else. _I have to tell him. He'll be heading to the afterlife soon, but I can't let him leave without knowing how I feel. I don't care that everyone is here. It's now or never._

While he was making his decision, Atem had moved to the doors that would soon open. He had opened his mouth to address the gate when he heard Yugi say, "Atem, wait!" He turned around to see Yugi, looking anxious. "Yugi?"

"I have something to tell you before you go," Yugi began. He licked his lips and took a breath. "I love you, Atem."

Atem was stunned and happy. He too loved Yugi, but wasn't sure that Yugi felt the same way. He was content to pass on to the afterlife without telling Yugi for what purpose would a confession serve except to maybe torture Yugi for the rest of his life. No, he wouldn't do that to him; it was too cruel. The fact that Yugi confessed is what stunned him. Yugi really had grown up; he would usually keep silent about blurting out his feelings in front of people.

All of this went through his head in a matter of seconds before his stunned expression melted into a caring one. "Oh, Yugi. I love you, too." He held out his arms and Yugi took the opportunity to walk into his arms. He wrapped his own arms around Atem, uncaring that everyone was watching. He looked up into Atem's face. "I'm glad I told you how I felt. I didn't want you to go without knowing."

"I didn't want to tell you because it would be cruel as I would be leaving, but when you confessed, I had to let you know also."

Both boys smiled at one another as Atem leaned forward. "Here's something to remember me by," he whispered before bringing his lips onto Yugi's in a long, loving kiss. He thought he heard a gasp from their friends, but he ignored them. It was Yugi he was concerned about. Was a kiss too forward? He felt Yugi deepen the kiss and inwardly smirked. _It appears Yugi was hoping for a kiss._

There was a bright light behind him. He broke the kiss and turned to see the eye on the gate glowing brightly. Was it time to go? It would appear so. He waited for the gate to open as the glow from the eye faded.

Suddenly, the ground trembled under their feet and began to crack. "Everyone, get out!" Marik shouted. Atem didn't hesitate; he grabbed Yugi's hand and darted for the exit along with everyone else. He stopped once outside and turned to watch the small building crumble and disappear into the desert sands.

"Now, what?" he asked, looking at the three Ishtars for answers. How was he going to get to the afterlife now?

Ishizu stepped forward. "There was a part written in the scriptures that stated that if the pharaoh found one of the strongest forces in the world, he would be granted a second chance at life. I believe that happened when you and Yugi confessed."

"One of the strongest forces," Atem said softly as he looked at Yugi. "Love."

There was silence for a moment as everyone took in the news that Atem wasn't leaving. Then, Kaiba stepped up to the pharaoh. "I would be willing to forge some papers. You'll need an ID card, a passport, and education transcripts, to name a few."

"Thank you, Kaiba," Atem answered. "and you can start with my name: Atem Moto."

"And your birthday could be today," Yugi suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Atem said.

Ryou remained where he was while everyone else came forward to offer comments and make suggestions for Atem's cover story. He was happy that Atem was staying and that Atem and Yugi had confessed to one another, but that left him feeling a little sad. Truth be told, he liked Yugi- a lot.

 _If Atem had left, even after the confession, I would have comforted Yugi and expressed my interest in him. But now?_ Ryou sighed in a manner that wasn't sad. _You know, what's weird? I actually liked having Bakura around. Life certainly wasn't dull with him around. I can't say I love him, but he knew how to have good time or at least his idea of a good time._

 _Augh! What am I thinking!? Bakura was really Zorc all along! There_ _was_ _no Bakura!_ Ryou slipped behind a dune to gather his thoughts. He needed to drop his crush on Yugi and banish all thoughts of an evil spirit. The spirit was gone; end of story.

Suddenly, a figure jumped out from behind a dune in front of Ryou. A figure with long white hair, brown eyes, and a scar under his right eye. He flashed a grin at Ryou. "Miss me?" he asked.

"Zorc!" Ryou exclaimed. "Stay back! Our business is concluded!"

"I'm **not** Zorc, or at least he's not possessing me anymore."

Ryou raised a skeptical eyebrow. He wanted to believe that, but Bakura tended to lie to achieve his own ends. "He's not possessing you?"

"That's right. My intention is to go to the afterlife with the pharaoh."

"That'll be awhile. Atem's been granted a second chance at life."

"What!? A second chance? The pharaoh's thwarted me again!"

"Wait a minute. Bakura, I just noticed! You're not a spirit! I can't see through you!"

Bakura held up his hands and saw that Ryou was right: He couldn't see through his hands. He further noticed that he was wearing the same clothes Ryou was wearing: Jeans, a horizontal blue and white striped shirt, and a long black trench coat. "How is this possible?"

"I…don't know. Atem got his chance because he and Yugi love each other. I do remember thinking I liked having you around. You were like a friend, kind of."

"A friend? I never had a friend."

"I'll be your friend. I'm just not sure if the others will."

"Given what Zorc and I have put them through, I wouldn't blame them."

"I'll stand with you. Come on." Ryou led the way back to the others, Bakura trailing behind him.

"Ryou, there you are!" Joey called. "Where were you?"

"I thought I heard something and I was right." He gestured as Bakura drew alongside him.

"What's he doin' here?" Joey demanded, pointing at the tomb robber. "He's supposed to be gone."

"Believe me, I'm just as surprised," Bakura said.

"I think he's got another chance too because I like having him around as a kind of friend."

"Of course," Ishizu gasped. "Love and friendship are strong forces in the world. Bakura, without Zorc, is considered a friend by Ryou and therefore he gets a chance to live again."

"Swell," Joey groused.

Bakura flashed a grin that made several people nervous and the tomb robber laughed at their expressions. "Oh, I'm going to have a lot of fun this time around! I just know it!"

The End


End file.
